Defending
by DjDangerLove
Summary: "I'm saying the next time, I'll let him kick your ass." Friendship fic. Short one-shot.


Mike stood behind Harvey, but not in a cowardly way. He actually would prefer to be standing beside him at least, but when the older man walked up and pushed him behind, well Mike decided that it was best to stay where Harvey wanted him based on the furious look on Harvey's face.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Harvey inquired, his usual sarcastic humor was absent. In its place was anger.

"Ah, Mr. Specter...M-mike and I were just talking." Kyle stammered.

"You two were talking?" Harvey pressed, taking a step forward. Mike stayed in place.

"Y-yes, Sir." The associate swallowed.

Harvey turned his mouth into a pondering frown as he turned his head to the side, then back to Kyle.

"Now I know that Mike can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but do you care to enlighten me why you needed to hold him up against the wall to have a conversation?"

Kyle started to laugh, but choked on it instead when Harvey's face darkened.

"U-uh, we were just messing around, Sir."

"Messing around." Harvey repeated."In the file room? On the firm's time? Like Frat buddies? Sounds to me like you don't have enough work to do."

"No, Sir. I do...but I would be more than willing to work on anyth-"

"Save it, Kyle. I don't need you working on any of my cases, but I'm sure Louis has some more work for you to do."

"Right." Kyle started to walk past Harvey to exit the file room, but Harvey stopped him.

"The next time you feel the need to _talk _to my associate, I would think twice about it if I were, unfortunately, you. Understood?"

Kyle's face lost all color. "Y-yes, Sir. I understand. Sorry, I-"

"Good." The older man cut off Kyle's stammering apology and let him leave the room.

Harvey waited a few seconds before turning around to see if Mike was still in the room, because the room was completely silent. Fortunately, Mike was standing exactly where Harvey had pushed him after Kyle let go of him.

"So, what were you two talking about?"

Mike's eyes widened, as if in shock that he was being spoken to.

"Uhhh... jussst stuff." Mike answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Harvey raised an eyebrow.

"Kyle...may or may not have said some things that...I didn't like and I may or may not have said some things in return that could have very well caused a violent reaction from him."

Harvey stood in front of him, his face expressionless.

"And if said scenario occurred, what exactly would have been said?"

Mike frowned, and pulled his shoulders up while shaking his head.

"I have no idea."

"Mmm hmm." Harvey nodded, while walking towards the door. He turned around before opening it.

Mike was surprised to see a smirk on his boss's face.

"At least tell me you would have kicked his ass if I hadn't intervened."

Mike gave a small laugh. "Oh yeah! Definitely. But I enjoyed watching the color drain from Kyle's face when you threatened him a lot more."

"I didn't threaten him." Harvey countered, walking out the door. Mike walked by his side down the hall.

"Oh, yeah? Then what do you call 'I would think twice about talking to-' " Mike started to quote in a deep voice, but Harvey cut him off.

"For one, I don't sound like the guy that does the voice over for horror movie previews and two I was just giving him some advice."

"Oh, so you're saying you give advice."

Harvey rolled his eyes, and smirked.

"I'm saying the next time, I'll let him kick your ass."

"Are you now suggesting that I can't defend myself?" Mike asked, with mock hurt.

"No, because then I would be suggesting that I was defending you, which I wasn't."

"Then what were you doing?" Mike asked.

Harvey sighed, and stopped by Donna's desk, who looked up at the two men.

"I should be the one asking you that question."

"But you're not. I'm asking you." Mike shot back.

Harvey couldn't help but laugh. "Look, I-"

But it was Donna who cut Harvey's lie off.

"Mike, Harvey was in fact defending you and in the process preventing you from being fired for fighting in the workplace." She said matter-of-fact, then turned her head to Harvey. "And Harvey."

Harvey tilted his head back in a 'go ahead' gesture.

"Mike was defending you."

Harvey raised an eyebrow, while Mike's mouth dropped open.

"How did you-" Mike started to ask.

"Word gets around fast."

"Ahh." Mike nodded.

"What?" Harvey finally spoke. "Defending me?" He laughed at the ridiculous suggestion.

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "I've got some files to look over." He dismissed himself from the conversation and left.

Donna was still looking at Harvey, while Harvey stared at Mike's retreating form.

He turned his attention back to Donna with a laugh. "Defending me. That's a good one."

Donna gave him a serious look. "It's true. Somebody overheard their conversation outside the file room, said that Kyle said some not so nice things about you."

"Donna, that happens every second of every day." Harvey said, shaking his head. "I don't need defending."

"True, but it was a nice gesture." She replied as she watched Harvey enter his office. She waited until he sat down at his desk, before she pushed the speaker button to his phone.

"From the both of you."

Harvey just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So last week's episode, Harvey came to Mike's defense and well who didn't love that? So the idea of them defending each other has plagued me ever since. haha <strong>**Anywho, this is a short, short one-shot on the idea. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.**

**P.S. My favorite line from that episode was Harvey saying "And when you tell them Harvey Specter is the one suing you, you'll watch the color drain from their faces." hahah :) **


End file.
